Light and Dark
by RubyFlame
Summary: This story is a very dramatic love story that envolves almost all of the male, yugioh, egyptians. Does have blood and gore so i might need to change it to R, but I don't want to over rate it. This is my fav story I'm writing! I hope you like it too! ;)


(AN: k..., this chapt kinda sux, but u have 2 start somewhere. it should turn out 2 b real good though. sorry bout not updateing forever.... school keeps geting in the way. anyways, hope u like the story!:) its gonna b looong, but romantic and tons of drama. ....i hope. please review on ALL my chapts so i know what type of things u like. dont b rude bout it though... but dont hold back either. i talk waaaay 2 much so-yay-

READ! X0 ;) )

Chapter 1: In the Beginning  
  
Long ago in Ancient times in a small part of Greece when the moon was shinning bright and all where asleep peacefully...all but a young man who raced across the dusty road. His horse of white moving wildly against the winds of the night came to a sudden stop and the young man hopped off his horse. He knocked on a door. No one came. He continued to pound on the door. He seemed very fidgety and inpatient. Suddenly a voice could be heard from inside. ". He opened the door dressed in his sleeping rob of red velvet and golden trim. "Well, what is it boy! Don't keep me waiting!", the man from inside said. He looked into the eyes of the tired old figure before him. "Its happened." There was a time of silence. "The destined king of Egypt...;the young prince has been burn.", the young man replied. The old man's eyes widened. "We must hurry. fetch my horse from the back and get me some nice cool water. This is going to be a young night." Ounce ready, they headed out across the land gathering others of there kind and telling them the news. They galloped out to the middle of no where when they stopped. One of the men stuck a staff into the ground. A light shown through and where the light showed, they began to dig. There lied an underground temple. Peering into it's dark depths you could feel the slight chill of emptiness. They walked down the steps to a small chamber, lighting torches as they went. In the center of the room was a rectangular table which in the center had a strange looking jewel. The jewel's color seemed to shift constantly. They pulled out some type of dagger and gathered around the table. Each one of them pierced there skin and dropped a bit of their blood upon the jewel. A couple of them stepped back and moved some stones that opened a hole in the ceiling, letting the moon light shine on it. They chanted some words and it began to glow. There was a sudden burst of light and the men around the table blew into dust from the burning raze of the light. The few who had pushed the stones where hiding behind what they could and made it out. Lying on the table was a little baby girl. She opened her eyes and looked around. The men walked up to her and bundled her up in fine white silk and dressed her in jewels, silver, and gold. She fell asleep in one of the men's arms who went by the name Lance. The man looked down at her, "Keaira..." "Why don't you take her Lance?", another man said. Lance looked up. "This can't be right. We can't raise something like this-imagine how her life will be!", Lance stated. "imagine are lives! With her we can harness the power the young king will soon help to release! Think of the power! Think of the prophesy! You can't back down now! Look at all the others who died for this. Dust. All of them...just so we could have this!", Cane said starring directly in Lance's eyes. "Fine...", he whispered under his breath, peering at the sleeping face in his arms. Just burn and already a plan she must follow for her life.  
  
As years went by Lance saw young Keaira grow. He fell in love with her and tried his hardest to be a good father, but he was always hiding her from the world. He was afraid that one day Cane and the others would come for her. He tried to hide, but they would find him and his little Keaira. Lance closed his eyes and memories swept over him; Nights when he would tell her stories, her first words and steps, her questions that he could never answer. He didn't want to answer them. Now she was already sixteen. Still so young and yet a wondering maiden full of excitement and enthusiasm. Unlike him she had tan skin, yet she was rarely in the sun. She had black and slightly wavy hair pulled back in a pony tail. In the front, she had two parts of hair on either side. She wore fine jewelry that sparkled. Her gown was two pieced and had all sorts of lacy and silky material on it. "I can't believe this!" Keaira spun around in a gown Lance got her for her birthday. "Now that I'm sixteen I can meet others!", she said happily. She gave Lance a hug. "...You are going to see the world, but..." "I love this dress!", Keaira interrupted. "Listen to me, Keaira. Your leaving." "What do you mean?", She asked. He stared into her innocent young eyes. "It's been prophisied that on your sixteenth year that they will come for you. They will find us. I've tried so hard to delay this from happening, but I can't. I know that now." She looked at him puzzled. He turned away to avoid her gaze. He looked at there fire place and gazed at the burning fire. He looked out the window at the night sky. Tears filled his eyes. A sudden pounding on the door directed his attention. "Lance! Open up! We know your in there! Lance!", a voice barked. Lance's eyes widened. He walked up to the door with a shaky hand and slowly turned the door knob. "Hello Cane.", Lance said. "Where is she.", Cane commanded. Lance made a hand jester for Keaira to come outside. Cane put a black hooded cape over her and tied the ribbon in front. Her white gown was covered in shadow. She looked at Lance, still confused. He looked at her sadly and then went back inside. "Come now.", Cane said showing her to a white horse. She sat propped on it sideways. All the men trotted along on their horse in a line through the city. They traveled all through the night. They finally stopped when they reached some type of temple surrounded by a beautiful garden. "Show her to her room.", Cane said tiredly. Keaira snuggled up to her soft bed and fell asleep.

"Where are we going, Father!?, Keaira said panting wildly as her and Lance ran down an alley. It was dark out and the stars ounce again showed brightly on this night of Keaira's fifteenth year. Lance didn't answer. He kept looking behind him. He could hear the thunder of horses hooves on the cobblestone street they had left behind. "They wont fit through this alley on horseback. There going to have to find another way", he frantically thought. He turned to look at Keaira "Wheres Keaira!" He looked behind him to find nothing. Suddenly a rope swung around his neck and tightened right when he turned his head back forward. It didn't lift him from the ground, but it did clasp his neck so no air or sound could pass. In front of him stood the same group of men (that had survived) that were with him the night of Keaira's "birth". "You have betrayed us.", one of them said as he spat on Lance's face. "After all we taught you. I should have known that when you questioned me that plans were stirring! You knew that we would find her. It was foretold that this night she would arrive in Egypt." He laughed mockingly at Lance struggling to free himself and gasping for little or no air. "You most now pay your dept. You are filthy and sinful for this. It is time to shed your devil blood!" He pulled a knife from a sack that rested on his side and began to slowly move the dagger down the flesh that covered Lances heart. "Father!" Tears welled in Keaira's eyes as she watched Lance pinch his eyes shot tightly and tried to scream in pain. Then with great force the other man thrashed through to Lance's heart and pulled it from him. Lance flopped like a doll and blood slowly trickled from his mouth. Keaira couldn't speak. The men held her against her will to run to her "father". She starred at the heart being held in the man's hands. She quivered as he brought it to her. He pulled out an object containing some kind of powder. He sprinkled it over the heart. Blood slowly dripped from it. He reached it out to young Keaira. "Eat and feel peace." He said bowing his head slightly. She felt a chill and deep emptiness. She still was trying to let all that happened soak in. Suddenly, the heart was forced down her throat and she fell into the mans arms motionlessly.

(AN: Bumbumbum! so what u think... wheres the yugioh characters! well, don't worry thief bakura is in the next chap! ;) )


End file.
